Tattoos
by The Weaver of Words
Summary: Isa is hanging out with Bianca while the two friends wait for Lea to turn up God-knows-where K  For cussing, otherwise...


Isa was doing his usual, hanging out with his friend, Bianca, since Lea was nowhere to be found. They talked as she painted her nails, the two seniors in high school where eighteen, along with Lea.

"Where do you think Lea is Isa?" Bianca asked, turning back to the computer to type an essay due on Friday.

"I don't know, that lunatic could be anywhere in Radiant Gardens." Isa replied. She replied to him by the '_tap, tip, tap' _of Bianca's fingers typing.

"Well, why did you come here?" She asked, not looking at him, Isa shrugged. Bianca checked her nails.

"Damnit, it smudged." She muttered. She shrugged after a few seconds of studying the smudged blue finger nail polish.

"Can you pay attention to me, between your nails and your paper, I don't think you're really paying attention to me, you just reply at random and what you say is right." Bianca laughed, throwing her hands up and away from the keyboard.

"Ok, okay. I wasn't replying at random I was actually listening to you Isa, but if you simply MUST have my UNDIVIDED attention, then fine." She said, turning in her seat to face the blunette sitting behind her.

"Its Lea, no one is going to mess with him, he looks like some sort of fire demon now that he's grown out his hair the way he has. Don't worry, Lea will be fine." Bianca told him, Isa shook his head, looking out the glass door that lead outside.  
>Isa's phone rang. Isa jumped and picked it up. It was Lea. Snapping the phone open, he answered.<p>

"Where are you?" He hissed. Lea's almost annoying laugh was a reply.

"Relax Isa, I'm leaving the tattoo parlor." Isa froze. Tattoo Parlor? Lea didn't really carry through with his idea to get a tattoo, did he?

"You didn't." Isa replied.

"I did. Where are you I'll come show you." Lea told him. Isa rolled his eyes and sighed.

"At Bianca's house." Isa informed him.

"Ah man! You KNOW her dad hates me, for no apparent reason!" Lea replied, Isa shook his head.

"We BOTH nearly got him fired for sneaking around Ansem the Wise's castle. He hates you more than me because you had the audacity to try to pick the lock to his house." Isa said, fighting laughter.

"Bianca explained to him I was trying to get my science book." Lea replied grumbling.

"Give me the damn phone." Bianca hissed, holding her hand out.

"Here." Isa told her, giving the Freeshooter in training the phone. Bianca snatched the phone and held it to her ear.

"My dad isn't even home right now. He's working late. So get over here so we can see what the hell you messed up." Bianca hissed. Isa burst out laughing, trying to imagine the look on Lea's face.

"He'll be over here in a few minutes." Bianca told Isa, closing the phone and dropping it on the table. Isa was still laughing somewhat.

"He got a tattoo, man his mom is going to kill him." Isa said, Bianca shrugged.

"Is it okay if I can go back to my essay, or does his majesty still require my absolute attention?" Bianca asked. Isa shook his head.

"Go back to your essay you over achiever." He told her. Bianca hissed, going back to typing.

"I am NOT an over achiever. I just like getting stuff done before its due so I'm not rushing. Besides the sooner I get this stuff done, the more I can practice being a Freeshooter. My dad only allows me to train if my work is done. Notice I'm eighteen and don't have a job. I already have too much on my plate." Bianca said, typing quickly.

Isa saw a flash of red coming down the driveway, and groaned.

"Here comes Lea." He said, the vibrant redhead entered the house, teardrops tattooed under both his eyes.

"Really Lea?" Bianca and Isa said in unison.

"Yeah! Don't they look awesome?" Lea asked in his usual chirpy way. Bianca shook his head.

"You're mom is going to kill you, you know that right?" Bianca asked. Lea shook his head.

"Nah, she'll get over it." Lea replied, jamming his hands in his pockets.

"I don't know if you forget but you mom isn't exactly the type to 'get over it.' Lea." Isa told his friend.

"Yep." Bianca agreed.

"She will, she'll realize that I'm eighteen, I'm an adult." Lea replied. Both Bianca and Isa burst out in laughter at the comment of Lea being an 'adult.'

"Lea I love you and you're crazy antics. But you're far from adult. You need to mature a bit." Bianca said, standing up and getting a soda from the refrigerator. Lea gave them a scowl.

"I can act mature." He spat. Bianca shook her head.

"Sure you can." She replied.

**A/N: I've been bored lately, so I'm writing random shorts. I came up with this one when I was playing Days and Axel and Saix were having a confrontation about Xion. So I was like OMG I should write a short about Isa's reaction to Lea getting tattoos. Bianca is a character I'll be writing about in a Braig fic in the future, I just though that Isa needed someone to hang out with while Lea was missing. **


End file.
